


[podfic] Domesticity and Murder by lovetincture

by shatou



Series: podfics read by shatou [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou
Summary: After their fall, Will isn't confused about who he is or what he wants at all. He finally says yes to all of it. Yes to Hannibal and everything that entails.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: podfics read by shatou [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719274
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] Domesticity and Murder by lovetincture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domesticity and Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536115) by [lovetincture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture). 



Listen on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/racine-carr-e/podfic-domesticity-and-murder/s-VhJLDqBY30K)

Music:

  * Piano Sonata No. 28 in A Minor (Beethoven, performed by Emil Giels)
  * Liebestraum (Franz Lizst) 
  * Fantasia for piano 4 hands in F Minor, D.940 (Franz Schubert, performed by Murray Perahai and Radu Lupu)




End file.
